Potentially Fluxed
by TiredofDownloadingRoms
Summary: Ayato triggers something something at the fight with Irene that could potentially change him and his future. Discovering something that have been forgotten for a very long time, how will Ayato deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

"Not good!" Ayato said and tried to stand up but at that exact moment, a great power surge reigned the area mixed with the gravi-sheath's gravitational power,made him fall to one knee.

Although gravity is restraining him down, Ayato was still able to look at the source of this power.

Irene, continuously sucking blood from her sister.

Ayato again tried to stand up but his effort was futile as the gravity that's been holding him and his partner down got stronger. He tried to once again stand up, and in some sort of luck, Ayato was able to barely stand up.

He willed his legs to step forward but it won't follow his order. He tried again and again but to no avail. Looking at this, it's no different from when he was on his knees.

Ayato got frustrated.

'Is this how it ends? Unable to do anything but just stand helplessly?' Ayato thought, frustration getting the better of him.

'If I can't even save a friend then how can I expect to protect Julis?! Am I so weak that I can't even stop Irene?!'

Ayato again tried to step forward but alas, he can't move even an inch.

'Move!' Ayato thought, anger kicking in.

Frustration first evolved into Anger then became Hate. Not at Irene but at himself. For not being able to do anything, he started hating himself, his hate reached great heights,

that was until everything went black.

* * *

Darkness. It was all Ayato could see. Everything was engulfed in darkness but then a single light flickered into life and another one, and another one, and so on.

On closer inspection, this light is fire in reality and after a few seconds, coming to the conclusion that no more fire would light up, Ayato looked around.

Stone walls with a fan like symbol adorning every corner. This symbol looks like two separated bodies of one fan, a smaller part colored red on top and another part with what looks like the handle of the fan is painted in white.

Roaming his eyes a bit more, he saw a wide rectangle table with five chairs on each side of the longer part and one throne like chair in the middle

"Where am I?" Ayato said looking around trying to figure out something that might tell where he is.

"You are nowhere, yet at the same time everywhere" A voice said behind him.

Ayato instantly faced where the voice came from and jumped back. Looking at the person who spoke, he can only described him in one word,

Intimidating.

Ayato inspected the man in front of him. A tall man with long spiky dark hair, with onyx colored eyes, wearing a red armor, covering his back, chest, and shoulders. The clothing inside the armor looks like a black long sleeve that's made not to restrict movement. Looking down, the man is wearing black pants that stopped at his knees, Ayato expected to see skin after the pants but nothing, it was covered in a white object that looks like bandage covering the parts that the pants doesn't reached up to his feet.

Ayato looked at the man in the eyes and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Madara" The now named Madara said, then he closed his eyes, after a second, he opened them back again, and the onyx colored eyes that was supposed to be there was replaced with red eyes with a black pupil in the middle, with three dots surrounding it, in an evenly spaced manner, that made a rotation and came to a halt.

This surprised Ayato and made him gasped.

"Y-your eyes!" Ayato blurted out in shock.

Madara remained silent. After a few minutes, he answered,

"Its called the Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Ayato asked confused.

"It's an eye technique available only for those with Uchiha blood. The Sharingan comes with a few abilities, 'Prediction' 'Photographic Memory' 'Slow Movement' and 'Illusions'." Madara said, looking at Ayato with his sharingan spinning as if acknowledging the information.

"What? I don't understand. Uchiha? Eye technique? Illusions?"

"As you can see from the walls, those are the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. We Uchiha specializes in fire techniques and Illusion."

As Madara said that, Ayato looked once again at the wall, now knowing that it's a crest of the Uchiha Clan.

"Wait. You said fire techniques and Illusions, what does that mean?"

"Its as I said, we can control fire and create mirage. By shaping our chakra to the form of a flame, we are able to create fire, stronger than normal because of our natural affinity towards fire, and Illusions, we can show you Illusions, in just an eye contact and it can also be casted in a wide area, affecting not just one person."

"You said stronger than normal, does that mean there are more like you? What re you anyways?" Ayato asked, rather rudely.

Madara paid no heed to such attitude and merely replied,

"We are ninjas. By the usage of chakra, we can control the elements and create things that seems impossible. Yes, there are more, we are not the only clan, other clans specializes in other things but we are all ninjas. For example, I who have a strong fire affinity would use a fire technique and another ninja uses the same fire technique but he doesn't have an affinity for fire, mine would overpower his. Although we specializes also in Illusion, doesn't mean other's can't use it, we are just better at Illusions than them making it stronger."

"I see. What is this chakra you keep mentioning then, you say by the usage of it, you can bend the elements and stuff?"

"Energy that is produced by the immeasurable amounts of cells that compromises the human body."

"Human body? Does it mean I also have this chakra?" Ayato asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes but it seems like its called 'Prana' in your time."

"In my time? What do you mean?"

"I've been long dead boy, as have been the ninjas I spoke of, nobody can use chakra anymore but it seems like Boruto's plan worked."

"Dead?! Then how am I speaking to you? And who is this Boruto?" This shocked Ayato, its not everyday that you can communicate with dead people.

"I'll show you. Tsukiyomi!"

Again for the second time, darkness once again consumed everything. Silence reigning the area, but that silence was broken when a voice spoke up,

"This is one of the Uchiha Illusions, available only to those who have attained the next level of sharingan. This is one of my strongest Illusions, I can torture you in here, show you anything for the span of 128 hours but only a second would have passed in the real world." Madara said, arms crossed at his chest.

Ayato gasped, Who knew something powerful like this exist?

"Now let me show you the world of the Shinobi!"

Ayato's surrounding then changed and there he saw everything Madara has been talking about.

"I see. Everything is clear now. There's just one thing, where is this Boruto? The only one you have adressed in a similar name was Naruto."

"Its Naruto's son. After the war, everyone thought Naruto and Sasuke sealed me but they can't, so they faked everything up about me being sealed, I've lived a quiet life near the Hidden Leaf Village, I saw how it changed and evolved, and I also saw how it ended."

Once again, the surroundings changed around Ayato, he saw the Leaf Village but it seems more advanced.

"This is the end of the shinobi Lord Seventh!"

Ayato looked at where the voice came from, on top of the Hokage tower was two person, One was a blonde haired man with what he recognized as the Hokage robe and the other person was a black haired man with what seemed like a robe hanging from his neck and a long black rod.

On closer inspection, Ayato saw that the one with the blonde hair was fell from the Hokage tower with his eyes closed.

"That's Naruto!" Ayato exclaimed stunned.

The surroundings once again changed, in front of Ayato was the Hokage Monument, but it seems on the verge of destruction, he looked closer and noticed the same two persons on the Hokage Monument, clashing with their weapons.

"Who knew you'd end up this way, Kiwaki!" The blond haired man shouted.

"I'll send you where I sent the Seventh Hokage, Boruto!"

Realization kicked in, the one at the Hokage monument was not Naruto but in fact his son, Boruto!

The now named Kiwaki, charged at Boruto which snapped Ayato out of his thoughts.

Bortuo, wielding a katana, followed Kiwaki's example, and charged forward, byakugan blazing from his other eye.

* * *

The surrounding once again changed back to where he and Madara were in the first place.

"As you have seen, Boruto have managed to defeat Kiwaki, but he was also on the verge of death, so he channeled all his chakra to some stones, strapped it to a rocket and launched it to space, he anticipated that the rocks would get separated from the rocket and one day return to earth." Madara explained, with his sharingan long been deactivated.

"I see but I still don't get one thing. How am I talking to you? Why am I even talking to you? Earlier, you said that I was nowhere yet everywhere, what do you mean?"

"I didn't showed it to you, but shortly after Boruto launched the rocket, I was also on the verge of death, because of the technique Kiwaki has which takes people's chakra, even though I was a reincarnated corpse that time, with infinite chakra, I still got drained, so before I died, I used a technique that would transfer my essence to one's mindscape, your sealed power and anger also played a key factor in triggering my technique."

"So now that you are here, what do you want?" Ayato asked suspiciously, he is talking with Uchiha Madara after all.

"I will teach you everything I know but not all at once. Now I can see that you are quite in a bind." Madara said and showed an image of where Irene is sucking his sister's blood.

"Yes. Can you help me?" Ayato asked with renewed hope.

"Channel your 'Prana' all over your body and expel it all at once. This shall break the gravitational power that's holding you down." Madara explained and disappeared in the darkness.

"Wait! How do I get ba-" Ayato never got to finish his sentence as light blinded him, after a few seconds, he saw that he's still in the same position as earlier and it doesn't even seem like a lot of time passed.

Ayato then remembered what Madara said and tried doing it. He closed his eyes and focused his prana, but he just can't seem to get it right.

Ayato started screaming. He tried once again and expelled all the prana he's been gathering.

It worked. It broke the gravity that's been holding him and Julis down.

"Ayato? What's going on?" Julis asked unable to stand up.

"Most likely that's not Irene, it's the Gravi-sheath." Ayato said and picked up ser vereste that's been plunged into the ground.

"Irene! Don't confuse power with what's precious to you!"

Irene for a moment seemed to take control back, look at Ayato and tried to reach him but at the next moment, the gravi-sheath has taken control again.

The now possessed Irene drop Priscilla and charged at Ayato, with Ayato doing the same.

They met at mid air, Irene swings the gravi-sheath in hopes of beheading Ayato but he brought his ogre lux up and managed to swung the gravi-sheath away from Irene's hand,Ayato looked at where the gravi-sheath would land but that proved to be quite a mistake as Irene punched him which made him lose hold of ser veresta.

The force of the punch was quite astonishing as it sent Ayato to the wall near the gravi-sheath.

Ayato looked up still feeling dizzy from the impact but he saw Irene picking up ser veresta and pointing it at him.

'I see. Since the gravi-sheath took control of Irene, she in a way can wield ser veresta' Ayato concluded.

But then he saw the hand of Irene slowly being burnt.

'I need to knock ser veresta off her! It seems like she can't wield it without being hurt, but I have no weapon that can trade blows with ser veresta!'

Ayato looked around and noticed the gravi-sheath near him.

'Only the gravi-sheath here can fight with ser veresta but I don't know how to wield a scythe!'

It was at that moment that a scene of a man with long black hair wielding a scythe came up at his mind.

'Madara!' Ayato thought, he then looks at the gravi-sheath and he feels like as if he had been using a scythe his whole life. He picks it up using his left arm, and twirled it making most of the handle hidden behind his back.

"Are you seeing this?! They changed weapons! Irene using the ser veresta and Amagiri using the gravi-sheath!" A feminine voice said on a microphone.

The audience erupted in cheers and astonishment.

Irene swings the ser veresta in a downward slash and Ayato sidestepped the attacked, swung the gravi-sheath up then after meeting the ser veresta,spins it resulting in the ser veresta being thrown in the air.

Ayato catches it with his right hand, throws the gravi-sheath upwards.

"Amagiri Shinmei Style Intermediate Skill-

Gravity pulls the gravi-sheath back to the ground, just as it passed Ayato, he slashed the handle,separating it from the actual gravi-sheath. It hit the ground but Ayato still has a finishing move holding the ser veresta in a reverse grip,

Reverse-gouging Shell!" Ayato thrusts downward the middle of the gravi-sheath, in a last ditch attempt, the gravi-sheath released a gravitational power but it was no match for the ser veresta, which ultimately led to the destruction of the ogre lux known as gravi-sheath.

At that exact moment, Irene falls unconscious.

"Game Over!"

"Round 4 Block C, and the winners of this furious battle are Ayato Amagiri and Julis-Alexia von Riessfield!"

Ayato expected for the painful seals to restrain him once again but nothing came.

'I broke the seal. It was a strong seal but nonetheless weak in front of Uchiha Madara.' A voice said in his mind

"Madara!" Ayato shouted.

'Just think. I can hear your thoughts.'

'I see. Thanks for helping me.'

'Hn.' Was all Ayato got after thanking Madara.

"Ayato!" A familiar voice called out.

Ayato looked at the source of the voice and saw Julis, his partner.

"Are you okay? How come you're still standing? It's already past five minutes?"

Julis bombarded.

"I'm fine. I broke the seal this time, but are you okay Julis?" Ayato replied and touched Julis shoulder.

"W-what a-are you saying at this time?!" Julis reddened and looked away.

Ayato just laughed but then he started feeling dizzy, his vision got blurry and he started swaying.

"Ayato?!"

Everything then went black for Ayato, but before he drifted into unconsciousness he heard a voice in his head.

'Breaking the seal in that manner has consequences, luckily you didn't die.'

Ayato swear he saw Madara smirking in his mind.

* * *

A/N: 'Sup? Got this story in my head for a while now and had a hard time writing it down. Writing is not my forte, battle scenes at that is so hard to write but in my mind I can literally picture the battle scenes and stuff in my head crystal clear.

This can either be a one shot or it can continue, it just really depends. I've already have the plot and stuff, even future scenes.

Anyway, Later.


	2. Chapter 2

_"How dare he?! Walking among us like he did nothing wrong!" A whispery voice could be heard in the distance._

Ayato heard it and tried to look at where the whisper came from but he kept on walking instead.

 _"Such a disgrace!" This time, the voice was lacing with venom._

 _"Keep quiet fool! If he hears us, we all are good as rotten meat!" Another whisper, but unlike the others, fear acompannied the whisper._

Ayato have long sinced gave up on turning his head and just kept on walking, after hearing the last whisper, he just couldn't help but smile.

 _"Look at him, he's taunting us with that smirk of his! After stealing his brother's eyes, he still has the gall to act like that?!"_

Ayato felt his legs suddenly came to a stop.

Anger.

He felt it, anger invading his body, making him think of thoughts that wasn't healthy. He had no idea but he suddenly wants to murder the man who said that.

 _"He heard you! You're dead man!"_

 _"Tsk. If we all team up, we can show him his place!"_

 _"Can we really defeat him?"_

 _"Of course! What good is 1 pair of sharigan against fifty?"_ After that last sentence, Ayato felt their unexplainable force inside of them rising.

Chakra.

Ayato remembered. It was chakra. He could sense their chakra levels rising, and a portion of it was being distributed to their eye coils.

Ayato saw everything going black but not even a second after that, he saw his vision came back but there's something different this time.

He can understand everything in perfect detail, like how many dust particle is floating right now falling to the ground.

Everything was also in slow motion, he can see a cat sprinting but it seems slow, and its action seems predictable.

Ayato then feels his head turning to the direction of where he felt so many chakra level rise. He felt his lips curving in a not so friendly manner which can be conveyed as arrogant.

 _"Hn.Then come at me with your sharingan!"_ _Ayato said, his voice coming back._

 _That triggered a chain reaction. Most of them pulled out some kunai, some pulled out a katana and some were content with just their godly eyes._

 _Silence._

 _Well, that was until a wheezing sound penetrated the air._ _Ayato saw a lone kunai heading towards him, he contemplated on whether to jump back or sidestep the projectile but it seems like his body has different ideas._

 _His right hand quickly rose, tilting his head to the side just out of the way of the kunai, but just before it pass him, he caught it in the handle and throwed it back to where it came from._

 _Thud._

 _All of them heard the sound, the sound of a something heavy hitting the ground, and all of them knew what it was, a dead body._

 _The remaining 49 Uchihas didn't even saw the projectile even with their eyes._ _Normally, this is where they realized that it's time to retreat but their arrogance overpowered that thought, thinking that their sharingan is superior to their enemy._

 _With a sense of new motivation, all of them looked directly in the eyes of their enemy, their enemy which also holds the godly sharingan._

 _But they're forgetting one thing,their enemy has the.._ _Mangekyou._

Ayato felt his eyes sting for a second, then looking at his enemies, he realized that everything seemed much slower than usual, everything seems more detailed.

 _Gasp of shocks immediately went of the opposing forces._

 _"The Mangekyou!"_

 _"How.. how could we forget?"_

 _"Madara Uchiha.. the sole bearer of the mangekyou!"_

'Madara?' Ayato thought, confusing setting in, but before he could voice his complaints, he realized that he's already in front of another person.

He saw it.

Fear.

Fear was so visible in the eyes of the person in front of him.

 _Raising his left hand, he leans it backward and without warning thrusted it the person in front of him, in the are a where his heart was located._ _It was where it was located, that was until it was rippes out and crushed._

 _"48." Ayato suddenly said, he don't know why but he suddenlt felt like saying it, like he was programmed to._ _After saying that,_ _he did one two handed seals,_

 _" **Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer!"**_

 _Thin flames came out of his mouth, after a second, it grew in enourmous size, like a raging volcano, and like a raging volcano, the only way to live is to escape, but several of them were astonished to even move a muscle._

 _Screams of agony rang through the air, pleading for mercy,_

 _The flames lasted for a minute before dying, taking 28 lives with it._

 _The remaining twenty Uchiha's were quaking and faltering but their arrogance just wouldn't let them retreat._

 _Red swirling eyes scanned the remaining foes, which results into 19 Uchihas standing,_

 _'I only burnt 28 Uchihas in that technique, there should be 20 of the-' That line of thought was severed as person thinking about it was engulfed in flames, the last thing he heard was, "Fire Style:Great Fireball Technique"._

-Line Break-

 _"Did... did you got him?" A quaky voice broke the fearful tension that reigned the air._

 _"Yeah. His Chakra signature is gone."_

 _"Ha. It seems even the Great Uchiha Madara would be defeated. The outcome was obvious from the start, he can't beat all that sharingans at once!" An arrogant voice remarked._

 _"Now, to choose a ne-"_ _The sentence was never finished as a fountain of blood flowed through the air on where his head was once located._

 _Snap._

 _Thud._

 _Another Uchiha dropped dead._

 _"Shit! He's alive! Find him!" A panicked voice rang through the air._

 _"Defend all sides!"_

 _18 Uchihas flanking each others side by side stands ominously._

 _"I see him!" A fear filled voice shouted._

 _"What?! But he's on my side!"_

 _"No! He's here!"_

 _Fear and Uncertainty gripped the hearts of the remaining Uchihas, that was until one Uchiga noticed something odd, then it dawned on him, Illusion._

 _"It's an Illusion!" He shouted._

 _No more words was needed. All of them started sychronizing their chakras and broke the illusion._

 _Relief flooded their bodies, but it was cut short as they heard a distinct sound in the distance._

 _What they saw made their bloods stop in their tracks, for their foe, was shrouded by a purple aura that looks like a ribcage, and behind it was what looked like a scythe._

 _Without another word, their foe launched his attacked, reaching great lenghts, reaching even those that tried to escape._

 _In the end, the fifty Uchihas that fought him was reduced to just one measly man._

 _"S-spare m-me p-p-pl-ease Madara-sama!" The man managed to croak that out despite his injuries._

 _Ayato stood unwavering looking at the last Uchiha, the fact that he has been again called Madara did not bothered him._

 _"You dare rebel against your clan head and spout insults, for your insolence, you must suffer." Ayato was surprised himself on how arrogant he sounded._

 _With that said, his red eyes started to spin._

 _The last remaining man tried to close his eyes, but something seems to keep his eyes open no matter how hard he tries to close them._

 _Ayato looked on as the man writhe and scream, after a full minute, the man stopped struggling, as if being content on just staring into space, but these eyes no longer have life in them._

 _"Ayato!" A soft voice called._

 _Ayato tries looking left and right but he still can't move his body_.

 _"Ayato!" There it is again. Ayato noticed that it seems to be coming from all direction. Then he wondered,_

 _"Ayato? Who's Ayato?"_

-LINE BREAK-

Ayato woke up with a startle, recollecting what happened in the dream, he remembered the soft voice.

"Ayato?"

He heard the voice again, but this time it's in front of him, looking up, he noticed a pretty pink haired girl looking at him in worry.

'Who is this woman?' Ayato wondered, he seemed to be forgetting something.

Then it hit him. The girl in front of him is his battle partner, Julis.

"Yes, Julis?" Ayato replied after what seemed like forever to Julis.

"You were talking in your sleep, saying things I don't quite understand." Julis asked with confusion evident on her voice.

"What things?"

"Things lik-. Nevermind. Our battle is up next, are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready."

"Good. I don't want you to mess up because something is holding you back."

"Julis, I promised you that I'll be the one to protect you, If you're ready then I'm ready." Ayato said with a smile.

This of course triggered a reaction from Julis. Her cheeks redenned and she started to stutter.

"W-w-why a-are you saying such iressponsible t-things!" Julis' face became more hot, unable to collect her composure, she walked to the bathroom with indiferrence, well as much as she can be indiferrent at her state.

Ayato looked away, making a gesture of an upward motion, a screen appeared in front of him. In the screen was a photo of two man, one with red hair and the other without one.

'Jie Long's Rank #20 and #23' Ayato thought, thinking up a strategy.

'It wouldn't be hard to beat them at full power. I guees I should do that.'

'Except you wouldn't be able to.' A voice in his head butted in.

'Wouldn't be able to? What do you mean? I thought you said you already broke the seal?'

'The seal was more complex than I thought, it's designed so that even eye techniques wouldn't be able to instantly bypass them. Since I broke a part of the seal, you wouldn't be able to use it until tomorrow. Part of the reason you had that dream." Madara explained with a grunt at the end.

'Then if I can't use my full power tomorrow, our chances of winning against them is low. Dream? I remember that dream, they kept calling me Madara. They say you stole your brother's eye. Is it true?'

Madara ignored the question procedeed to explain things.

'You already have that power. You just have to awaken it.'

Ayato waited for a few more seconds but there wasn't any explanations.

'What do you mean? How can I awaken it?' Ayato asked but no replies came. He tried again and again but it seems his effort is futile.

"Ayato?" Ayato was broken out of his thoughts, looking at his left, he saw Julis standing there looking at him in worry.

"What is it?"

Julis decided to not ask about the things she heard, and instead said , "Our match is up next. Let's go."

-LINE BREAK-

A round of cheers and applauses came from the crowd.

"Here we are! The last match of round 5 of the Phoenix Festa! Which team will claim the final berth of the quarterfinals?"

"Since this year's team are of high caliber, I'd say every one of them has a shot of winning it all!"

"Now then, why don't we introduce the quarterfinalist to watch?"

"First of all, this year's front runner, Arlequint's all-powerful, bleeding edge puppters, AR-D and RM-C!"

"And here are Jie Long's prized twin demon, Shenyun Li a.k.a Phantom Fog Disperser and Shenhua Li a.k.a Phantom Creator!"

"Fighting the Silver winged Knight's pride and honor, Elliot Forster and Doroteo Lemus of Galahadworth."

"Seidoukan Academy owns this match. Can they stand their ground? Kirin Todou and Saya Sasamiya!"

"But, speaking of Seidoukan Academy, we also need to keep an eye on the Amagiri-Riessfield team!, who are up next!"

"If what is swrling around true, then victory is already assured for Amagiri and Riessfield."

"But who knows? Their opppnets might just have an ace up their sleeve."

Cheers erupted in all directions of the crowd.

"Now this is a match to watch in every sense!

"Seidoukan Academy's Ayato Amagiri and Julis-Alexia von Riessfield have arrived onstage!"

"And Jie Long's 7th academy's Song and Lou have also arrives onstage."

Defeaning cheers went out again.

Julis looks on at the crowd but Ayato seems to be more content on looking at their opponents.Song and Lou seems to have noticed this and gave him a smile.

Not a normal smile. It's a smile that says they have a plan, a very tricky plan and it sent chills all over Ayato's body.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Ayato thought, hands hovering over his lux.

-Line Break-

A/N: That update took a lot longer than I expected. I've decided to continue the story, the update should've been out weeks ago, but something came up and I'm unable to use my pc, and wasn't able to save the original chapter. I've shortened this one out for suspense.

Also, I've just found out that FF has an app for smartphones, although still in the early version, and I can't seem to find the line breaker. Until my pc goes online again, this will have to suffice.

Later!


End file.
